September 19th 2018 - Update - New Hero
Dear players, A new update (version No.1.15.0) for Legend of Ace is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+10): September 19, 00:00am - 04:00am PST Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Thank you for your support. New Hero Arrived Max - Dr. Plasma Demonstration Video: Click to view Specialty - Elec Barrier After leaving combat, recover 1 layer of Elec Barrier every 3 seconds, picking up plasma globs instantly recover 1 layer of Elec Barrier (up to 6). Basic Attack - Plasma Shot Deal 20 + (40% of total Attack Power) damage. Every 2 Basic Attacks, shoot out plasma, dealing 40 + (55% of total Attack Power) damage, and randomly dropping 2 plasma globs in the surrounding area for 5 seconds. Plasma globs deal 40 + (30% of total Attack Power) damage to enemy heroes, and also apply 10% slow for 2 seconds. Ability - Scatter Shot Spray in a fan pattern in the direction of the cursor, deal 100 + (85% of total Attack Power) damage and push back enemies. Ability - Plasma Surge Charge up weapon and shoot 5-8 plasma, each deal 60 + (80% of total Attack Power) damage (30% damage to the same target), then leave plasma globs for 5 seconds. Increase range and plasma number depending on time spent charging (up to 1.2 seconds). Ultimate - Gravaton EM Missile Fire a Gravaton EM Missile at the target location, which explodes after 0.6 seconds upon landing, dealing 100 + (100% of total Attack Power) damage, pull enemies and plasma globs within 4 meters to the center. Game Adjustments New Functions * First Recharge * Sign-in Reward * Overview Hero Attributes at Edit Deck Interface Optimize UI And Prompts * Lobby Chat * Friends * Mail * Ability Descriptions and Icons Game Play in Battle Adjustments * Turrets take 50% less damage for no enemy minions nearby. Hero Balance Adjustments Crossedon - The Lightning Colossus * Eddy Charging Unit (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Card Effective Grade 3 -> 4 * Load Electric (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Card Effective Grade 4 -> 3 Elfead - The Wardenry * Basic Attack ** Reduce Attack Range by 0.5 meter. * Admonition (Card Effective Grade 2) ** Card Effective Grade 2 -> 3 * Counterattack Spin (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Card Effective Grade 3 -> 2 ** Rework: Gain 5 Armor for each stack of Severance. * Elfead's Will (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Card Effective Grade 4 -> 5 * Final Torture (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Twisting Vengeance will reduce target's Armor by 30%. Hill - The Flame Maiden * Advance Holy Pressure (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Remove Health Points Ina - The Frost Queen * Ice Lance ** Increase damage from (100% of total Attack Power) to (80% of total Attack Power) ** Added effects *** Gain 10% Critical Rate for each layer of Deep Cold *** Gain 40% Critical Rate for frozen enemy. * Ice Boundary (Card Effective Grade 1) ** Damage will be absorbed with Mana (according to the Current Mana and Health). ** Every Mana against 10(1) damage * Advance Ice Blast (Effective Grade 5) ** Rework to Heart of Frost *** Magical Mana: +200(10) *** Armor: +18(0.5) * Ice Burst (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Rework: Ice Lance ignores Armor. * Ice Blast (Effective Grade 7) ** Rework: Increase duration of frozen by 0.3 seconds * Ice Point Wakefulness (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Rework to Cold Bloodline (Effective Grade 8) ** Fully charge Ice Lance after gathering a Recovery Orb. Kherty - The Feather of the Doom * Feather (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Reduce effect from 20(0.5)% to 18(0.5)% * Keen Eye (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Fixed bug * Air Slash (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Reduce damage from 70(2)% to 55(2)% * Advance Feather (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Reduce effect from 40(1)% to 27(0.5)% Lory - The Spirit of Twilight * Focus ** Enjoy by Mana cost (example: Mantra) Maria Bell - The Tsundere Gunner * Aimed Shot ** Reduce damage from 60 + (120% of total Attack Power) to 80 + (85% of total Attack Power) ** Applies on-hit effect ** Critical strikes deal 150% of damage. * Refit (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Remove Aimed Shot causes critically strike Card Balance Adjustments Grade 8 Royal Emblem * Attack Power: 26(0.5)% to 28(0.5)% New Cards Grade 5 Wizards Well * Health Points: +40(1) * Magical Mana: +120(3) * Armor: +20(0.5) * Regenerate 2% of Missing Mana per second. References * Official Website Category:Update